


How does Love speak? (Word Vomit and Ears and Freshmen, Oh my!)

by Spinestalker



Series: The Romantic Adventures of Super Dork, King of Doof. [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dorktabulous Sora, Ear fetishism, M/M, Tidus and Sora have a TMI Bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinestalker/pseuds/Spinestalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>English was so hard when Riku was around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How does Love speak? (Word Vomit and Ears and Freshmen, Oh my!)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from Love's Language by Ella Wheeler Wilcox, my eternal favorite poet.

Describing Sora’s joy at seeing Riku on his way to lunch would have required a 6-verse poem. Or perhaps a sonnet. Either way, someone long dead would’ve had to be resurrected to compose a proper description. They would use words like agleam and exultant and it’d have to rhyme, of course, cause Sora liked poetry that rhymed.

 

He also liked the way Riku snapped his phone closed and straightened as soon as his eyes fell on him. 

 

“Hey,” Riku greeted with a duck of his head. He was a thousand times too pretty for his own good and Sora's giddiness waged battle with what wits he still possessed. Yesterday hadn't, in fact, been a dream, and Riku Yamamoto really wanted to spend time with him. Not Roxas,  _I am somehow more popular than God despite being a grade a asshole,_ Kai. Not Tidus,  _everyone loves me,_ Fleming. But him, Sora. Cloud nine was amazing.

 

A sharp jolt jarred him a step forward and he looked in time to see Roxas pass mouthing "dweeb" in his direction. That was when he realized he'd probably been grinning at Riku like an idiot.

 

"Sorry, um..." He should say something cool, maybe reaffirm that this wasn't some sort of hallucination. Talking about the names of their first born was probably too soon. Lunch! They should do that!

 

"Do you wanna have me with lunch?” Sora asked. The words echoed wrongly in Sora’s head but he was sure the right words were there. English was so _hard_ when Riku was around.

 

“Have you with my lunch?” Riku repeated, as if tasting the strangeness of the words himself. For a split second Sora actually thought he was being perverted. He blinked in confusion as an amused smirk started to creep onto Riku’s face. Sora slapped his forehead, grimacing as he realized what he’d said. 

 

“I meant have lunch with me,” he waved his hands between them as if he could erase his own stupidity. “Not me for lunch, that’d be cannibalism and I’m pretty sure that’s illegal here. And that isn't really one of my kinks, I should probably put that out there, not that I'm kink-shaming but I like not being eaten and I like to not eat people. In a digestive way. Not in a spit or swallow kind of way because I need to shut up...”

 

Sora needed an off button, or a hammer, or maybe he could just crawl into one of the nearby lockers.

 

Depite the word vomit, Riku laughed, ducking his head again so that his his silvery hair fall just so. When he lifted his hand to push a stray strand away he relieved a perfectly molded ear. Sora’s eyes locked onto the organ, suddenly both surprised and horrified by the exposure. He wanted to lick it, or bite it - totally in a legal, non-cannibalistic way.

 

Dear God, he had an ear fetish. Where did that come from?

 

“What about your... friends?” Riku’s worried voiced interrupted Sora’s fascinated study of his newly aroused point of interest.

 

“Oh, um, they can entertain themselves for one lunch period I’m sure.” Sora was already pulling out his own phone.

 

_Lnch w riku keep slph away_

 

Tidus didn't always sit with them at lunch and It was necessary because, well,  Selphie wouldn’t keep herself away. He pocketed his phone before smiling at Riku.

 

“Come on, I know where we can probably hide.”

 

**O.O**

There was something so disappointing about Riku’s non bento style lunch. He managed to hide his pout with with his cafeteria catered soy burger as he watched Riku dip a fry in mayonnaise. Sora wasn't even going to touch that. He engrossed himself with his perfectly normal ketchup as he attempted conversation.

 

"So, uh, where are you from originally?"

 

"Iwami. It's in the Tottori district. My family has ran an onsen there for generations."

 

"Not interested in the family busness?" Sora asked. Iwami sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it, and he was sure he should know what an onsen was but thought it might be rude to pull out his phone to Google it.

 

"Not so much. I don't really like dealing with tourists."

 

"Oh? Destiny Island is probably going to be worse.  Although the first Wednesday of every month at noon go down to the beach.  It never gets old watching people freak out when they test the tsunami sirens."

 

Riku chuckled a little, again pushing hair away to expose that delicious ear, it's sloping helix making Sora's tongue tingle and water. Was it just Riku's ear or was it ears in general. He tried to imagine someone else's ear, but it was hard to do when such a exemplar exhibit was right in front of him. When Riku looked over his shoulder, Sora realized his staring was probably obvious.

 

“So," Sora said when Riku looked over his shoulder, breaking his eye to ear contact, "why did you move to the great state of here...”

 

“My mother was born here, she had family that still lives here. When she and my father.. well.. when she moved I jumped at the chance. How long have you lived here?"

 

"Since always. My dad was from here and they moved here just before we were born."

 

“We?” Riku asked, “so you have siblings?”

 

“Twin brother and a younger sister...” Sora’s eyes darted around to look for either one of them before his eyes fell on the small form of his sister. Almost as if she had been queued into the scene, she was walking towards them, three of her friends trailing - no, urging her forward. Xion’s face was bright red when she reached their table.

 

“I.. I forgot my lunch munny at home...” she said, her voice so soft Sora had to half guess what she said. “I was wondering if... you had any. I’llpayyoubackassoonaswegethome.” The last part came out in a quick breath and she lifted her hands to cover her face. Distracted by his sister's plight, he almost missed the fact her other friends had their eyes locked on Riku.

 

He patted his pockets, though already knew the answer. “I don’t have any extra munny with me. Check with Roxas.”

 

Xion’s blue eyes welled up with tears and Sora felt a surge of panic at the thought of his sister was bursting into tears in front of Riku. “No, wait, it’s okay. I’m sure Roxas has some, I just don’t ever bring any more then I need...”

 

“Wait...” Riku was the one who spoke, digging into his pocket. He pulled out 3 bills and handed it out to her. “Lunch is 3 munny, right?”

 

Xion looked at him with eyes the size of saucers and nodded. “I ... I...”

 

“You don’t have to do that. I’m sure Roxas has some extra.” Sora started, but Riku just laid it on the table for her to take.

 

“Just pay me back tomorrow.”

 

Sora’s little sister gingerly reached out to except the offering. “Thank you so much.” She breathed, the bills hugged close to her chest. “You are so amazing! My name is Xion. This is Naminé, Ashley and Jessica. The girls waved, Naminé all but hiding behind Xion to do so.”

 

“I’m Riku.” Riku looked awkward, but nodded at them politely. Xion smiled so big her face split in two while her friends giggled madly. Sora, deciding enough was enough, turned to her and with every ounce of love he could muster for his annoying little sister and her friends, spoke the mantra of older siblings everywhere.

 

“Get lost.”

 

Xion looked at Sora with big eyes, affronted to be treated in such an manor. Sora only responded with a wide eyed _you’re friends are weirdos and you’re kinda cramping my style_ here look. She swayed in in spot as if she wanted to argue, but finally looked back to Riku, lifting her small hand, waving her fingers.

 

“Thanks again, _Riku_...” She said his name in a way that Sora wasn’t sure he was comfortable with.

“You’re welcome,” Riku gave her a smile, to which she bashfully she ducked her head. Sora watched as her and her friends scuttled off, half expecting them to poof in a shower of glitter and feather boas as they disappeared back to Claire's or wherever it was freshmen girls came from. There was still a chance they might run back with a rag of chloroform and try to win Riku by way of Stockholm Syndrome. It wouldn't work, of course. Sora could scream like a banshee if needed and Tidus had super hearing.

 

When they reached the lunch building, Xion turned around to give Sora a fiendish grin.

 

“That was your sister?” Riku asked.

 

“Yeah, Xion. But don’t let her cute face fool you. She’s an agent of evil. My Twin Roxas fancies her as his protege and Roxas is darkness incarnate.”

 

“Isn’t that what siblings are supposed to say?”

 

“Sure, when they’re brother is a soulless being born to bring chaos and despair to us lesser beings.”

 

When Riku laughed, he laughed with his whole body, tossing his head back with a wide smile.

 

Sora considered that a win.

 

***BONUS***

 

“If I have to keep running interference for Selphie so you and Riku can flirt, you’re going to owe me something big,” Tidus said as he appeared at Sora’s locker after lunch, “I’m not going to demand your first born, but if you stay together I’m at least going to earn a middle name.”

 

“Was it bad?”

 

“As soon as she found out it was because you were having lunch together I had to sit on her to keep away. Which Yuna saw and you know how that went.”

 

Sora winced, knowing how well those two got along. No one really understood why Tidus was such good friends with Sora and Selphie but to high school students who had nothing else to do but gossip it was clearly sex based.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Meh, at least one of us will have a love life when this is over,” Tidus said, leaning back against the locker, “You are going to right?”

 

“Maybe, assuming I can somehow find a way to learn basic control of the English language and my own motor functions.”

 

“That bad?”

 

“I started spontaneously talking about cannibalism as a kink, and yesterday I almost gave him a concussion"

 

Tidus laughed, scratching his head, giving Sora a view of his ear. Reminded of his previous issue he grabbed Tidus’s head and pulled him close.

 

“What are you doing?” Tidus asked, but allowed Sora to turn his head to the side. Tidus had a nice ear, tanned from hours playing blitzball in the sun. It was shaped differently than Riku’s, the tragus wasn’t as defined and his helix had a sharper slope, but it was a nice ear. If Riku’s ear wasn’t in the equation, he might consider this ear in a non-platonic way. It wasn’t like he hadn’t suffered his own on and off crush on Tidus like the rest of the island since first grade.

 

“I think I have an ear fetish,” Sora finally answered, allowing Tidus to pull away.

 

“Do I have a nice ear?”

 

“Oh yes, a very nice. I like the helix. If you were my boyfriend I would enjoy it with my mouth frequently”

 

“Huh,” Tidus ran his fingers over his ear in consideration. “If you were my boyfriend I'd probably let you.”

 

There was the breathy scoffing sound of disbelief, one of Yuna’s friends appearing from literally no where. She gave the two a disgusted look before marching down the hall, hair flipping importantly.

 

Sora gave Tidus a guilty wince, “Sorry."

 

Tidus only sighed in misery.

 


End file.
